


More Homes

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karone will find a home. Kendrix, like the rest of her team, will be there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Homes

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kendrix asked as she sat down beside Karone. The former Princess of Evil was sitting on a stone near where the Sabers rested in the stone. Kendrix herself felt a little out of place ever since she'd become a spirit, only able to watch her teammates and not help them.

She realized that Karone, who had come from an entirely different culture, might not understand what she meant, but the girl looked up, comprehension dawning. "Oh, what am I thinking?" Karone asked. "I'm thinking about if I want to stay here, or…."

"It would be a new home," Kendrix offered. It was a new place for all of them, though they had to live in harmony with the people of Mirinoi. It could be a new start for Karone, who had as much reason to start a new life as any of them.

"Yes, but…." Karone sighed. "It's strange. The people who aren't repelled by my past are jumping all over themselves to offer me a place to live, and yet… I'm not sure if I should. I know I've done some bad things, and people forgive me, but I'm still trying to find if I belong here, or anywhere."

It couldn't have been easy for Karone, Kendrix knew. She didn't quite have the background that her successor did, but she knew it couldn't have been easy to ask forgiveness, and to forgive herself.

"I created the Psycho Rangers," Karone said, and Kendrix knew what she was asking: _forgive me_.

"It doesn't matter." Kendrix shook her head. "I think it was fate, of a kind. I'd had my turn, and it was yours. I was a good Ranger, and I don't regret a single bit about what happened."

Unexpectedly, Karone smiled. Or maybe Kendrix should have expected it. Karone was more at peace with herself than before, and only a few things bogged her down. Lingering guilt. Lingering worry.

"I don't regret it, either. I just… don't know where to go now."

Kendrix smiled back. "You'll figure it out." Karone had more homes than she could ever dream of, and she had a team now. Somehow, she'd find a way.

And if it took staring at the Sabers until she did, nobody would care at all.


End file.
